ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Shari-Lynn "Charli" Hopewell
Shari-Lynn Hopewell is a young woman originally from Corsair, hailing from the Bergland. Shari-Lynn prefers to be addressed as Charli, which was the name her parents would call her before their death during the surprise supernova bombing of the core worlds by the GPOT-C. Shari-Lynn's family was on vacation to Dragonia when the attack occurred. Shari-Lynn was the only survivor of her immediate family from this event as she slept in due to a hangover from the night prior. Shari-Lynn is not overly bearing or powerful, standing at 5'6" and weighing in at 120lbs. Shari-Lynn is a good shot with a weapon however as her father would take her out hunting when she was young. Shari-Lynn has black hair that goes to her shoulders. Shari-Lynn attempted to join the Corsari PDF in order to seek revenge on the GPOT-C for murdering her family but was denied when she was marked down in mental health due to her seething hatred for the GPOT-C at the time of her enlistment. Shari-Lynn was crushed that she wouldn't be able to get her revenge but she understood why she was denied after she had time to calm down. After the fall of the GPOT-C, Shari-Lynn went about rebuilding her life but soon found herself unable to cope with her new reality. She soon applied to join the CEPH, the Corsari Special Forces and was admitted into the SPAEDi/C program. During SPAEDi/C training, Shari-Lynn's Exoplanetary assault suit malfunctioned and her oxygen supply failed, causing her to fall unconscious during training. Upon being rescued and waking up in the sick bay, it was discovered that Shari-Lynn had suffered permanent nerve damage which lead to her having random and uncontrollable bouts of twitching in her right arm and hand. These varied in severity from simply having her hand shake slightly or her fingers twitching on their own to full out hand seizing. At first Shari-Lynn didn't know how to deal with it but she soon found out that she can usually shake the feeling and control back into her hand. This affliction was severe enough to get her removed from the SPAEDi/C program as having a steady hand is crucial to the line of work she would be undertaking. Depressed, Shari-Lynn took her medical discharge and returned home. The Corsari Government paid her well for her injury as it was the government that provided the Exoplanetary Assault Suit that failed. Not too long after being discharged from the program, as she was walking around the base she overheard two soldiers talking about a proposition from a man named Samuel Gray about joining the Helix Security Solutions. After some research, Shari-Lynn realized it was a PMC operating out of the Vixa System. Shari-Lynn reached out to the liaison officer for Helix and was soon screened by the recruiters for the PMC. Despite her injury, the scores she received during her training were enough to get her admitted into the organization. She chose to serve with the Rockwell Industries branch of the PMC, which provided security operations and bodyguard services for clients. By the end of the week, Shari-Lynn was on her way to the Vixa System where she would undergo initiation into the PMC. Category:Person of Interest